Tortuga
|Data de naixement = Any -237 |Data de mort = Any 774 (ressuscitada) |raça = Tortuga Marina |procèdencia = Planeta Terra |primera aparició = Manga: Anime: |saga = |ocupació = |organització = |família = Tortuga del Futur (Contrapart del Futur) Follet Tortuga (millor amic) Fill |doblatgejap = Daisuke Gōri |doblatgecat = Josep Maria Portillo Antonio Crespo }}La Tortuga (ウミガメ, Umigame) és l'amic i company de tota la vida del Follet Tortuga. Viu amb ell a la Kame House. Habilitats i Poders thumb|left|188px|La Tortuga en posició de lluitaEl nivell de força de la Tortuga és de 0'001 a principis de Bola de Drac Z, tal com mostra el rastrejador d'en Raditz quan la Bulma el prova. En un episodi de farciment, el seu nivell de força sembla haver augmentat, ja que va ser capaç de derrotar a dos nois per tal de protegir a la Maron. Ja que un ésser humà té un nivell de força de 5 unitats , és poc probable que la tortuga fos capaç de derrotar a dos nois joves amb el poder que tenia quan se li va mesurar, de manera que és possible que s'hagi entrenat o que, quan la Bulma va analitzar el seu poder no estava al màxim, demostrant-se així que la Tortuga és capaç de reduir el seu nivell d'energia quan no l'està utilitzant. Història ''Bola de Drac'' Coneixent en Goku i la Bulma thumb|170px|En Goku es troba amb la tortugaDesprés d'un any d'estar perdut mentre recollia bolets, la Tortuga arriba a la Vall dels Cranis. Al matí coneix en Goku, després de que el noi el confongués amb una roca. Com que la Tortuga vol anar cap al mar, en Goku se la carrega a l'esquena i la Bulma l'acompanya. Pel camí es troben un ós lladre, però en Goku el derrota fàcilment i segueixen el seu camí. Finalment arriben fins al mar. La Tortuga els diu que s'esperin i l'animal els duu al Follet Tortuga, que dóna el núvol Kinton a en Goku i la Bola de Drac de tres estrelles a la Bulma. Un temps després, la Tortuga es troba amb en Goku de nou quan aquest va amb la Xixi a buscar el ventall Màgic del Follet Tortuga. La Tortuga recorda al mestre que accidentalment va tirar el ventall i que hauria d'anar ell mateix a la muntanya de Foc a apagar les flames. Mentre el Follet Tortuga se'n va a entrenar en Goku i en Krilin, la Tortuga se'n va de vacances. Retorn de les Vacances i l'Exèrcit de la Cinta Vermella Quan la Tortuga torna de les seves vacances, en Goku i la Bulma eren a la Kame House esperant que en Krilin i la Launch tornessin amb el submarí. Mentre s'esperaven, en Goku es va posar a pescar peixos i va trobar al fill perdut de la Tortuga. thumb|left|180px|La Tortuga després de que en Goku derroti l'exèrcitPoc després de que en Goku, la Bulma i en Krilin se'n van, el capità Dark i els seus homes arriben i intenten apoderar-se de l'illa. La Tortuga ajuda a derrotar-los. Més tard, el General Blue després de que en Goku, la Bulma i en Krilin tornessin i els perseguís des de la Cova dels Pirates, arriba a l'illa i els lliga, inclosa la Tortuga. Per sort, la Launch arriba just abans de que la bomba que el general havia deixat exploti i tots es salven. Més tard, l'animal va a ajudar a en Goku quan s'assabenten de que s'està enfrontant a l'exèrcit de la Cinta Vermella tot sol. Quan arriben al quarter general de l'exèrcit en Goku ja els ha derrotat a tots. Més tard, Turtle assisteix al 22è Torneig Mundial d'Arts Marcials amb la Launch, en Puar, l'Ulong i la Bulma. La Recerca del Ventall Màgic thumb|180px|La Tortuga amb ulleresQuan en Goku i la Xixi visiten la Kame House per trobar informació sobre el Ventall Màgic, la Tortuga els llegeix com fer-ne un en un vell llibre de fantasia creat pel Follet Tortuga. Quan llegeix, la Tortuga és vista fent servir ulleres. ''Bola de Drac Z'' La invasió dels Saiyans thumb|left|170px|En Gohan sobre la TortugaLa Tortuga és a la Kame House amb la Bulma, en Krilin i el Follet Tortuga quan en Goku arriba amb en Gohan. En Gohan és vist muntat a sobre de l'animal feliçment quan de sobte arriba en Raditz i informa en Goku del seu passat. El Guerrer de l'Espai segresta en Gohan, però és derrotat poc després per en Cor Petit i en Goku fent equip. Un any més tard, és ala Kame House amb els altres mirant el combat contra els Saiyans per televisió. Saga d'en Garlic Jr. thumb|170px|La Tortuga celebrant el seu 1.000 aniversariA l'episodi "Una afirmació d'en Krilin: és dur ser un home" la Tortuga celebra el seu 1.000 aniversari a la Kame House amb el Follet Tortuga, en Krilin, la Maron, en Gohan, la Xixi, l'Ox-Satan, la Bulma, en Yamcha, en Puar i l'Ulong. Saga dels Androides La Tortuga defensa a la Maron de dos nois que van anar a la illa del Follet Tortuga a aprofitar-se de la noia. La Tortuga els derrota fent servir arts marcials. La Maron intenta fer-li un petó en agraïment, però l'animal amaga el cap dins la closca perquè no vol que en Krilin desconfiï d'ella. No obstant, això fa enfadar la noia i acaba marxant de l'illa. Saga d'en Buu thumb|left|170px|La Tortuga a l'OVALa Tortuga es veu a la Kame House amb el Follet Tortuga quan en Gohan va a informar a en Krilin sobre el 25è Torneig d'Arts Marcials. La Tortuga va morir quan en Buu Petit va fer esclatar la Terra, però va ser ressuscitada per en Porunga. Al final de la Saga d'en Buu, és vista a la festa de la Bulma. A la festa del Sr. Satan a l'OVA Ei! En Son Goku i els seus amics tornen! la Tortuga també hi és. ''Bola de Drac GT'' La Tortuga és un dels pocs personatges que en Goku es despedeix després de marxar amb en Shenron. Aparició a Videojocs *''Bola de Drac: Dragon Daihikyou'' *''Bola de Drac: Shenron no Nazo'' *''Bola de Drac: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' *''Bola de Drac 3: Gokuden'' *''Bola de Drac Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan'' *''Bola de Drac Z Arcade'' *''Bola de Drac Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Bola de Drac Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' *''Bola de Drac Z: The Legacy of Goku'' *''Bola de Drac Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Bola de Drac: Advanced Adventure'' *''Bola de Drac Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Bola de Drac: Origins'' *''Bola de Drac Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Bola de Drac: Origins 2'' *''Bola de Drac Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Bola de Drac RPG: Shōnen-hen'' Pel·lícula d'acció en viu thumb|180px|La Tortuga a la pel·lícula d'acció en viuLa Tortuga apareix a l'adaptació Coreana de 1990, Bola de Drac: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku. Ella no és interpretat per un actor, sinó un titella amb algú que en fa la veu. Trivia *El rescat d'en Goku a de la Tortuga i tornar-la al mar és clarament una referència a la història d'Urashima Tarō. *Amb uns 1.000 anys d'edat, la Tortuga és en realitat més gran que el Follet Tortuga. Referències en:Turtle de:Schildkröte es:Urigame pl:Umigame pt-br:Tartaruga Categoria:Personatges Categoria:Personatges Animals Categoria:Personatges Masculins Categoria:Personatges de Bola de Drac Categoria:Personatges de Bola de Drac Z Categoria:Personatges de Bola de Drac GT Categoria:Personatges Morts Categoria:Personatges Ressuscitats